


Reflex (He's a Lonely Child)

by ketomax



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor sees a hottie, M/M, Oneshot, Useless Gay, gavin wouldn't know affection if it hit him over the head with a waffle iron, kamski twins, request for fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketomax/pseuds/ketomax
Summary: (Human!Connor AU)Connor transfers over to help the DPD out and Gavin's defensive as always, until the handsome cop hits on him and he doesn't know what to do.





	Reflex (He's a Lonely Child)

A transfer. Just wonderful, fucking /grand/. Gavin looked up from his desk at the new schmuck that was standing around the water cooler being swarmed by beat cops and inspectors alike; the shoulder holsters and jacket over his shoulder was a little too debonair for his tastes. Handsome fuck.

Whoever he was he was obviously garnering a lot of attention and Gavin grumbled unhappy as he got on with his work. He wasn’t in this job for the fame and fortune or anything… So it bothered him when this kinda shit happened. He was soon startled out of his angry typing and he looked up surprised to see the newbie so up close and personal.

His eyes were deep, skin soft and smooth and his hair was the perfect mix of soft and springy. The detective’s eyes drifted down to the strangers open collar and Gavin felt his mouth go dry, forcing his eyes to snap back up. “Yeah what the fuck do you want newbie?”

“Heya, name’s Connor Anderson, just transferred over from Lansing Police Department, here help you guys out with those recent homicides,” Connor began with a smile, moving to sit on his desk one leg on the floor for balance. “And you didn’t seem the chatty type so I figured I’d come say hi to the handsome detective personally,” he added with a wink.

That set off his alarms and almost before be had seen Connor take a breath he flinched and pushed himself away from the desk enough to show he was angry but not enough to draw a scene. “Fuck off back outta town, detective, don’t need your attention seeking kind here. And… And fuck off, I’m a guy, alright?” Gavin knew he didn’t look as masculine as Fowler, or heck, even the receptionist looked manlier than he did with the beard and… He had a bit of a knee jerk reaction to not being masculine enough.

Connor didn’t seem bothered at all and he just let out a soft pleasant chuckle. “Well, of course, silly. That’s why I called you handsome, what did you- oh, Detective.” He knew what he was thinking- he’d done his homework on the DPD and well, he wasn’t having any self loathing today not on his watch. “You’re assigned to lead me on this case so why don’t we hop on out of here, my android can handle the paperwork and you and I can go get ourselves some coffee huh?” He held his hand out with a smile that made Gavin’s heart flutter ever so slightly.

“…Y-Yeah, sure. Shit…” He mumbled to himself as he took the hand on offer, feeling his inner self almost explode with confidence. Gavin knew he had to control that kneejerk reaction of his and shuddered softly as he walked with Connor past the water cooler knowing full well the gossip later would be how the newbie managed to crack the miserable-as-sin detective’s hard shell.

Gavin bumped shoulders with a man, an android he hadn’t seen before. “Watch it…” He grumbled, too stunned at the fact he was holding Connor’s hand to be as grumpy as usual.

“Ah! Hank, you made it. Gavin, Gavin wait a second, this is my android assistant Hank. He’s a prototype assigned to work with me, hopefully you guys will get on.” Connor practically beamed, speaking so fondly of Hank; Gavin thought he looked… Quite old and surly for an android but maybe they were applying the age means wisdom policy. Only god knew what Elijah was doing, because he sure didn’t.

Hank replied gruffly, he could tell a human that didn’t like androids from a mile off. “Yeah, hey kid. Listen, you keep your hands to yourself and we are gonna get along like a house on fire.” The android pulled out a zippo and began to flick it around his fingers, catching it, and never once burning himself and punctuated his ‘goodbye’ with the snapping of the lid closed.

Connor shook his head with a widening smile, “He’s a real live wire huh? A gift from Mister Kamski himself, I feel honoured. Anyway, I don’t know this area, you know any good coffee places?”

Gavin smiled and tugged his hand. “This way, idiot. Don’t get lost.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @trans-connor-detroit on tumblr! <3
> 
> Please head on over to gavin-kamski.tumblr.com and send me some prompts, I'll happily write them!
> 
> (And yes the title is a Duran Duran reference!)


End file.
